simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Histórias dos jogadores:Catarina Langerak
Histórias ''The Sims 2'' * Eu fiz ela então acabar com o seu triângulo amoroso e agora vive com seu marido, Nóia Courdec, que agora se chama Arthur Langerak e sua filha, que se chama também Catarina. * Como eu só tenho o TS2, eu não separarei por tópicos, como fez o colega daí de cima. Eu fiz a Catarina se mudar para a casa do Daniel dos Prazeres, aí ela ligou pro Don Lotário e o Daniel pegou-os fazendo oba-oba. Daniel expulsou Catarina de casa, e ela foi morar numa casinha sozinha, quando descobriu que estava grávida, e nasceu a Constanza Langerak, aumentando o número de filhos ilegítimos de Don para três: Bóriz Caixão (com Cassandra), O Bebê de Nina, e Constanza Langerak, com Catarina Langerak. --OféliaNigma (discussão) 15h39min de 11 de junho de 2010 (UTC) * Eu fiz ela acabar com o triângulo amoroso e ela se mudou para outra cidade e foi morar com uma amiga com amizade especial e se chama Thabatha Thallitha Pisatte. * No meu jogo, Don Lotário rompeu com ela depois que ele queria muito se casar com Dina Caliente, mas mesmo assim ficaram amigos. Daniel rompeu com ela, depois de perceber que estava ficando velho e deveria já ficar do lado apenas de Maria José dos Encantos, mas ainda ficou amigo dela. Então aí eu criei um sim chamado "Jonatan DeVil". Ele era mau e sempre estava com as sobrancelhas cerradas. Catarina não ouviu os conselhos de seus amigos para não se casar com ele, mas então se casou. "Jonatan DeVil" ficou "Jonatan DeVil Langerak". Tiveram um filho chamado Juliano. Até que um dia, Jonatan e o filho, Juliano entraram na cozinha, que acabava de ter recebido os exterminadores para acabar com as baratas que haviam lá, e a cozinha até então ficava isolada, mas de algum jeito, Jonantan e Juliano conseguiram entrar. Jonatan, além de mal era péssimo na Culinária, e, quando ia esquentar uma Comida Congelada, Jonatan esqueceu da comida e o fogão começou a pegar fogo. todas as bancadas estavam pegando fogo, e então o fogo pegou no corpo de Juliano, e depois de Jonatan. Catarina só percebeu quando sentiu um cheiro de queimado. A cozinha estava queimando! Ela não tinha como entrar, e nem eles de sair. Juliano e Jonatan morreram queimados. Catarina então sentiu muito a falta do filho e do marido. Ela decidiu não casar mais. Ela se mudou para uma casa maior, e então ela adotou um filho. Então ele foi levado à ela pela Assistente Social, Gustavo Langerak. --Mar99 wiki (discussão) 19h20min de 12 de janeiro de 2011 (UTC) * Daniel começou a dar em cima de Cassandra, chamou-a para morar na sua casa. Fizeram Oba-Oba mas Maria José, que havia acabado de ser despedida,pegou-os no flagra. Rompeu com Daniel que foi morar sozinho. Cassandra, que não aguentou a pressão foi visitar Daniel, e lhe mostrou que estava grávida. Começou a morar com Daniel e ele lhe propôs noivado. Casaram, e ele beijou Maria José na frente de Cassandra, no dia do seu casamento. Mudaram, e nasceu doi gêmeos! Mas, certo dia um mero sanduíche de carne arruinou a vida dos dois. A casa se incendiou e os bebês (Godric e Helga), Cassandra, Daniel foram levados pela Dona Morte... Cassandra tentou fugir mais não conseguiu. Trágico. * Certo dia (ou noite num me alembro) ela fez oba-oba com Don Lotario e depois fez com daniel ficaou gravida falou para daniel mas no final era de don que tem 10 filhos 4 com Cassandra todos gemeos 3 com a Dina 2 com Catarina e 1 com Nina e esta gravido de Aliens total 11. * Don Lotário se casou com Nina, Dina se casou com Daniel dos Prazeres, e Catarina,acabou se casando com Vladmir, que morreu e a deixou esperando uma Filha, chamada Bella, em homenagem a Bella Goth, versão de Laura Caixão americana. * Eu casei Don com Nina e ela foi convidada para a festa e ela viu os dois fazendo oba-oba. Ai eu coloquei Daniel dos Encantos convidar ela para se mudar. Eles fizeram oba-oba na banheira quando Daniel estava idoso e Maria José e Lilíte (eu usei boolprop testingcheatsenabled true para transformar Ângela e Eric em adultos e mudei eles para outra casa.) estavam dormindo. Nasceu um bebê. Era um menino chamado Klaus Langerak. * Ela terminou com Daniel continuou amante do Don teve 3 filhos, Tufão Langerak e Tornado Langerak (gêmeos) do Daniel, e dois dias depois engravidou do Don e teve a Jhullie Langerak, e eu to pensando em engravidar ela do Don de novo. * Ela continuou amante do Daniel e Do Don ai eles morreram e ela ainda era NPC continuava adulta então fiz um sim chamado Armando(sobrenome esqueci) que contratou ela e fiz ficar com relacionamento 70 depois 100 ai ela se muidou pra la e eles se casaram e tiveram filhos Amardo trocou o sobrenome pra Langerak e os filhos eram a Adriela(eu) e o Gabriel eu to tentando fazer que ela tenha uma manina pra botar o nome da minha irmã gêmea. --Adriela14 (discussão) 10h36min de 21 de julho de 2012 (UTC) *Eu acabei com o triângulo amoroso, casando ela com meu Sim. Monster BR (discussão) 00h43min de 15 de fevereiro de 2014 (UTC) *Catarina era muito feliz tanto com Daniel quanto com Don, mas ela não podia negar que preferia Don... Ela começou a se afastar de Daniel, que ficou deprimido e morreu (ver história na pág. de Belavista, já tou cansada de explicar) e se relacionou com Don, então ele a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou, eles se casaram e tiveram dois gêmeos, Chloe Rose e Ethan Langerak Lotário, e adotaram um cachorro chamado Ivo Miguel, a vida ia bem até que Catarina estava cozinhando e aí o cachorro ladrou de fome e ela foi dar comida para ele, e o diabo da comida pegou fogo! Ela tentou apagar o fogo, mas em vão (e Don nem ajudou ela só ficou sentado lendo um livro, SÉRIO, Don lendo!) aí Don então ouviu as chamas, mas quando chegou à cozinha já era tarde de mais... Catarina estava morta, e a Dona Morte levou ela. Curioso que nesse mesmo dia Don voltou a namorar com Dina Caliente, com quem acabou mais tarde novamente (ler história das Calientes, você vai se emocionar!) ~~iminsane ''The Sims 3'' * Catarina se casou com Malcolm Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu, não pelo dinheiro, mas porque o amava e teve duas filhas, Sônia e Carla Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. * Então... Catarina apaixonou-se pelo amigo do seu irmão mais velho Ethan Bunch. No começo Ethan não a levou a sério por causa da diferença de idade, mas ele acabou se apaixonando por ela. Os dois casaram-se e tiveram três filho: Eduardo, Julia e Gael Bunch. Os dois estão já velhos e continuam muito bem casados. *Fiz ela casar com o Malcolm , aí eles tiveram um filho chamado Finn . Aí eles morreram e o Finn continuou a morar com a Marcia e a Marceline . Aí ele começou a namorar a filha da Darlene Bunch e FIM. Marcy Goth (discussão) 21h19min de 6 de outubro de 2013 (UTC)